Killing StarWolf
by Jesusismygod2
Summary: Star Fox gets an assignment from Gen. Pepper to destroy Star Wolf.


Killing Star Wolf

By JesusismyGod

I gripped the controls of my arwing, a small fighter that has several guns and a nova bomb launcher. General Pepper had sent us to destroy Star Wolf. I was going after Wolf, while Krystal, Falco, and Slippy took down Leon and Panther. Peppy's voice came out of the speakers, jerking me out of my thoughts. "Fox, remember your target is Wolf and Wolf alone. The others will take care of Panther and Leon. Do not let _anything _distract you."

"What if one of them needs help and the other two are busy?" I said, worried about my girlfriend Krystal.

"Then tell them to get out of there."

"Yes Peppy." I cut the transmission and prepared for entry of Titania's atmosphere. Corneria had sent a missile strike to destroy Sargasso. When Star Wolf survived, they fled to desert planet of Titania and took over an old military base. The only reason I had taken the job is because of 1,000,000,000,000 credit price tag. The team was desperately in need of money. My computer started beeping rapidly. I glanced at it to see that Krystal's ship was badly damaged. I glanced in her direction to see her dogfighting with Panther. Panther launched a missile. Without thinking, I boosted straight into the path of the missile. I heard Krystal's gasp of horror right before I was hit. The nose of my arwing pointed straight down towards the ground. I pulled the eject lever and shot out of my ship. A stray laser hit my parachute and I fell to the ground, landing painfully on my hands and knees. I coughed a little as dust from my impact rose around me I checked for injuries.  
"Fox, are you okay?" I could hear the anxiety in Krystal's voice as she spoke through my wrist comm.  
"I'm fine Krystal. Just a few scrapes." I cut the transmission before connecting to ROB. "Rob, I need you to do a scan for life forms in the abandoned base."

"Scanning. Twenty guards and Wolf are in the base. Sending map to wrist comm." ROB replied in his monotone voice. I pressed a button on my wrist comm and it displayed a holographic map of the base. Wolf was in the center of the base and the guards were scattered throughout. I walked, favoring my left leg down a path, which was made with compacted dirt and had a retaining wall running down either side. and came to the front entrance. I pulled out a c-4 and blew up the gate. Two guards, a golden, spotted lynx and a Dalmatian were waiting on the other side. One of them shot me before I could react, and the world went black.

I came to in a white room that was furnished with nothing but the chair I was tied to and a table with my belongings on it. The door slid open and Wolf's captain entered. "Fox McCloud. Why were you breaking into this base?"

"I came here to destroy Star Wolf." I twisted my hands and used my claws to slice through the ropes tying me to the chair. I sprang up and choked him, then grabbed my belongings. Outside, two guards were waiting. I shot both of them and continued to the center of the base. I encountered the rest of the guards and killed them before I reached the room where Wolf was waiting.

"Fox, I challenge you to a duel to settle our rivalry once and for all." _Well he certainly is making this easy. _We stood back to back and went forward thirty paces, guns drawn. I whirled around and shot Wolf, who keeled over dead. Feelings of sadness surprised me as I stared at the dead body of my rival. I picked him up and placed him over my shoulder. I walked outside, and dug a grave for him. I carefully placed him in it, folding his arms over his chest.

"May you rest in peace Wolf." I whispered before calling Peppy. "Hey Pep, could you send me an arwing?"

"No problem Fox. It's been several hours since you left. I was about to come looking for you.'  
"I was captured by Wolf's men." The arwing transfer completed and I hopped in it to return to the Great Fox. My mission had been completed, but the haunting picture of Wolf's face remained etched into my memory forever.


End file.
